


Taste

by TheWitchMaker



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: Basically a fanmade BL cd waiting to happen, Dialogue-Only, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchMaker/pseuds/TheWitchMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little something i wrote quite a while back right after reading LHC. </p><p>Jaibo narrates his exploration of Zera's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

"Zera, will you let me taste you, too?"

"Suit yourself."

"Kyaha... Zera's neck... Is salty. Behind Zera's ears, too..."

"Perspiration eliminates salt from the body, Jaibo. You know that."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Not at all. Continue."

"Hmm... Zera's lips... They don't taste like anything. Zera's tongue, though... Nnh, tastes sweet like the lychee he just ate."

"Of course. What else?"

"Oh, you're eager now... Let's see..."

"Ngh-- Jaibo!"

"Kyaha, Zera's nipples taste good too. Soft and pink like rose petals... Mmf, does it feel good when I suck on them?"

"J-Just get on with it."

"Yes, sir. Zera's navel-- ew, it tastes like soap... Zera must have showered very recently."

"I shower every day."

"But you didn't take a bath afterward...?"

"It's a waste of hot water."

"Oh, my poor Zera... You should take some of that money and visit a bath house sometime."

"I refuse to stew in the same filth as the common people."

"Kyaha, Zera is the emperor, after all..."

"Ah, yes..."

"Ahmm-- nn-- hah, Zera is salty again, down here..."

"J-Jaibo--"

"Mmh, the cute pink tip is the best part. Next, down here..."

"Eh-- what the hell are you doing?"

"Mmn? I still haven't tasted this part of Zera yet..."

"That's-- ugh, that's filthy."

"Nn... Mmf, but you're not telling me to stop...?"

"Hah, it's y-your choice to be filth. I can't stop you from debasing yourself."

"Kyaha, you say that... Mmn, but you do like it, don't you?"

"Aah, hn--"

"For Zera, I'll be filth."

"Nn, t-touching both at once..."

"For Zera, aahn... I'll debase myself."

"J-Jaibo--"

"Nn, for Zera, I'll do anything."

"Ah-- ahh, hmn..!"

"Wo~w, Zera came a lot. Kyaha, it's bitter and salty... Let me clean it all up..."

"I'll... Do it myself... You can leave now."

"Hmmm, Zera's cold as always, even though I gave him special service this time..." "I didn't ask for that."

"But you liked it anyway. Zera's penis is honest even when his mouth's not, kyaha!"

"Leave."

"Yes, sir, right away, sir. Well then, bye!"

"Hm."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I had originally intended to go back later and add in the actions, but I like it better this way.
> 
> Revisiting this makes me want to reread LHC, even though it crushed my heart.
> 
> Random note: Niko is my favorite. He reminds me of some of Suehiro Maruo's artwork and manga.


End file.
